The not so Great Escape
by Lady Starhawk
Summary: Eliot and Hardison are taken hostage. Alec provides an unconventional means of escape


Title: The (not so) Great Escape

Author: Lady Starhawk

Rating: G

Pairing: Nope.

Summary: Eliot and Hardison are taken hostage and Alec provides an unconventional means of escape

Comments: Kamelion has once again influenced me in evil ways. My muse has been especially playful the last week or so. I hope you enjoy this.

Eliot sighed. He really did hate guns.

Hardison was sitting next to him at the conference table. He was doing his best to keep still, but Eliot knew he didn't have much more 'sit down and shut up' left in him.

There were 4 men and one woman. The woman had the gun, but just one gun was more than enough to placate him in this case. As much as he hated guns, he hated automatic weapons more. In 3 seconds everyone in the room could be dead, now where was the fun in that?

They were good too. They got the drop on him. He blames Alec and his inability to shut up for that. He didn't hear them coming. They were in the middle of a job and Alec just would not stop talking. They were discussing music, and Alec definitely had a different idea of what good music was than Eliot. They were arguing the merits of Eliot's preferred modern Southern-rock versus Alec's choice of 80's hair bands.

Eliot completely missed the sound of the door opening, or the footsteps along the carpet runner. Mistakes that he hasn't made since he was a rookie.

They knew what they were doing too. She put the gun to Alec's head and they manhandled both men to the ground. They were stripped down efficiently and quickly. 3 of the men took care of Eliot, and the woman with the gun never wavered on Alec.

They were instructed to sit in the chairs with their hands where they could be seen. If they spoke, or moved, they would be shot. Eliot could read people well enough to know that the woman with the gun meant business.

So there they sat, in their boxers, hands on the table. Waiting for something to happen. Nothing on them, and nothing within reach.

Eliot was waiting for a distraction. Unfortunately, these men were well trained, and appeared to have worked together before. One of the men left the room, and Eliot could hear him speaking, probably on the phone, but he couldn't make out what was being said.

Eliot saw Alec's jaw start to twitch. This was it. They were out of time ADD boy in his Darth Vader Boxers was going to speak, and get them both killed. Eliot had to act. He closed his eyes and thought long and hard, before a plan came into his mind. It was perfect, the one thing that Alec's choice in music was good for.

Eliot slowly raised his hands and went to his head. He pulled the hair tie out and ran his hands through his hair to loosen it. Then men seemed to tense up, but the woman didn't bat an eye. That was what he was counting on. It's such a common occurrence in a woman's life that it doesn't even register that anything could be going on with just taking hair out of a ponytail.

Eliot cleared his throat, hopefully getting Hardison's attention. He then relaxed and waited for the goons to do the same. Hardison kept quiet, even though he was still twitching a bit in his seat.

A few minutes later he saw a chance, he arranged the band in his fingers, and let it go. He launched himself a second later. The band his the woman in the eye and she dropped the muzzle of the gun to the floor as she reached up to rub her eye. A second later Eliot was on her, he grabbed the gun, ejected the clip, and the round from the chamber. He threw the pieces to opposite ends of the room, and then got down to business.

He knocked out her and 3 of the men, and turned around to find Alec was standing over one of them, a smile on his face. "No, YOU sit down and shut up, punk." He made a rude gesture at the man, and then looked up at Eliot.

"So, Batman, huh?" Hardison says as he collects their clothes while Eliot ties their attackers up.

"Amy gave them to me. You got a problem with 'em?" Eliot pulled the last rope a little harder than he needed to. But it felt good.

"Naw man, Batman's cool."

They dressed in silence. They grabbed their gear and earpieces and walked out of the building. They had accomplished their task before they had been assaulted, so they could just leave. They got to the entrance and Hardison chuckled.

"I can't believe you saved us with your damn girly band."

Eliot growled, "Kane is not a girly band" and stalked off.

END


End file.
